Resident Evil
by DrawnTogether
Summary: When you leave someone dead, make sure they're really dead.


**Resident Evil**

_CHAPTER 1_

_Author's Note_

_/ (whatever) / - a thought_

_(vision) - a vision_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the morning sun rises into the air, giving out the lighting rays of the sun, eliminating the breezy, cold wind and bringing out the warm feeling you feel around your body, is a company, filling it's void with it slaves of knowledge; the workers. The secret company, owned by the tiny critters that give us delight with it furry skin and how you pet it, gives you the false impression that it is innocent, hamsters, it named Umbrella Corp. The Umbrella Corp is a fascinated Corporation that gives almost any hamster wants, good health, good looks and good inventions that helps us with everyday life, or so we thought.

**_--UMBRELLA CORP, LAB 1 – DAY—_**

In this giant lab with almost every gadget that gives you impression "Oh, my God, this is fab!" are 3 Ham-Scientist which they call Ham-Units.

**Ham-U #1-** So, do we have anyone volunteering for the process?

**Ham-U #2-** No, no one ever volunteered for it, it's a highly dangerous process.

**Ham-U #3**- I agree. Taking a risk which we don't know the answer, or even our computers don't know it dangerous.

**Ham-U #1**- Screw dangerous! Even as a company, we need to take risk and if it fails, or any way make the subject more aggressive or any positive side-effect, we will find a cure, we always do.

**Ham-U #3**- True. Well, then, I did saw some Hamster in a yard few days ago, maybe they will volunteer.

Maybe.

_**--HAMHAM CLUBHOUSE – LATER—**_

We have all of those cute little critters round up around table, talking about what we think that have a bit of interest. They poured out there thoughts like pouring a carton of milk into a glass.

**Hamtaro-** So, what should we do today?

**Bijou-** Don't know, maybe we could play a game?

**All HamHam-** (agreeing)

**Maxwell-** What to play?

**Hamtaro-** How about Ham-and Go Peep?

**All HamHam-** (disagreeing)

**Sandy-** I know! Lets have a jump rope competition. We each are in 2 groups, and we will each take a turn of jumping and see who can jump the most.

**All HamHam-** Yah!

**--FIELD – MOMENTS LATER---**

As the HamHam jump rope competition continue on, for they think that their world is safe and not a single thing can change that, the Ham-Us are planning a visit to their, "lab rats." As the compitition stopped as a strike of lightning, they saw all 3 Ham-Us, walking towards them.

**Ham-U #1-** Hello, fellow hamsters.

As all of the HamHam gang gasped as if they saw ghost, Hamtaro rushed to Ham-U #1 and introduce himself.

**Hamtaro-** Hi, my name is Hamtaro and we are…

**All HamHam-** The HamHam Gang!

**Ham-U #2-** Yes, well, we have matters that we must discuss with you hamsters. A proposition, you might say. One that can help of the Hamster in the world.

**Maxwell-** Well that is a generous offer, but we just want to know, what kind of "proposition"?

Stunned to even speak, the Ham-Us made a great lie.

**Ham-U #3-** We need great, and noble hamster to invest on a top project to help all of Ham-kind.

**Hamtaro-** Well, it does sound kinda of fun, but we have no experience.

**Stan-** Yeah, we never even built something that can be helpful.

**Panda-** Hey, I built that Ham-Ham Train, remember.

**Howdy-** Yeah, he built that row runner fast as you can say "I'm in a HamHam Train." HAHAHAHAHAHA!

All of the HamHam went into the state that would say "That is the stupidest joke in HamHam history!"

Ham-U #2 was amazed that someone without any intelligent that they possesses can even build a train, and then Ham-U #3 got a determination to make sure to have Panda to be in the Umbrella Corp., just to use his little knowledge and use him.

**Hamtaro-** Well, if it helps HamHams all over the world, I will do it.

**Stan**- So would, the love master. (He poses)

**Oxnard-** Well, maybe Pepper would like me to join a smart group. I'll do it.

**Dexter and Howdy**- Fine. /Pashmina would be happy for me to join this organization and maybe she will love me/

As gullible those Hamsters are, they took the offer, but Pashmina, Boss, Cappy, Penelope, Sandy, Bijou, Panda, and Maxwell didn't take the offer, for the sudden fact that 3 Hamster just coming to them and asking them for this proposition where they're many other intelligent hamster out there, gave them a chill down the spine, a sudden chill slithering down your spine.

**Ham-U #1**- Fine, we will take you to our organization, follow me.

After going down below the solid and dirty ground, where our little HamHam's stinky toes have wiggled through to a… a city of knowledge for everywhere Hamtaro turns to, he sees technology that is so advanced that it will burn through your mind.

_**--EXPERIMENT LAB – FEW MINUTES LATER--**_ (Hamtaro, Dexter, Howdy, Stan and Oxnard doesn't know)

As Hamtaro the 3 Ham-Us set 5 kinds of pills, different colors on the table for each HamHam to take (God, they are evil), and all with different ingredients and hopefully, different effects.

**Ham-U #1**- Here, these pills, they will make sure to destroy any bacteria in your bodies.

Stan notices something strange. Why are the pills in different colors, they say that the pills have the same effect, usually; the pill will be in same color.

**Stan-** Why are the pills in different colors?

**Ham-U #3**- We just want a colorful advertisement, it might make people want to buy more, since there are more than one color.

As Hamtaro, Dexter, Howdy, Stan and Oxnard swallowed the pills down to their little stomach to give out this poison of nature, the Ham-Us saw no effect and thought that the experiment was a failure. (Abandon the Project)

**_--2 MONTHS LATER—_**

Fearing for Hamtaro and his idiotically friends will get suspicious about the Umbrella Corp, that after a brief talk about all of Hamster kind and offering them jobs to join in this "peace corp." Ham-Us lets Hamtaro and his friends stay in the Umbrella Corp. and as the months passes by, the intelligent of Hamtaro, Stan, Oxnard, Howdy and Dexter started to increase rapidly and soon, they were smart as the Ham-Us.

Oxnard has a report to report to Howdy and Dexter, who is working on an Anti-Syndrome, a medicine that makes the sing of depression going away. As Oxnard walks toward Section 4, his head started to ache, then as he run, he started to have a nose bleed. He rush toward each hallway, pressing his finger up against his nose, and as he passes by Ham-U #1, he saw a vision in his head as just stopped land on his face and his feet rose up into the air and landed back on the ground.

a Ham-U injecting something inside of a rabbit and soon the rabbit turns into a monster

Oxnard was shocked and as other Hamster surrounds him, Hamtaro and Dexter finally arrives to aid Oxnard, covered in blood.

**Hamtaro-** OXNARD!! ARE YOU OK!?

**Oxnard-** No… They… virus. Hamtaro, don't trust-

Before Oxnard could finish this statement, a Ham-U pulled Hamtaro away and grabs Oxnard and put him on a hospital bed as they say;

**Ham Doc #1-** Lets get him to the emergency room!!

**Ham Doc #2-** Move! Move!!

As Dexter and Hamtaro see there best friend, almost dead being taken away, they couldn't anything more then to leave.

_**--THE NEXT DAY—**_

Hamtaro, still worried about Oxnard, went over to his friends to talk.

**Stan-** Hamtaro, it was just an accident, nothing more.

**Dexter-** He's right, Hamtaro. Oxnard just had an accident.

**Hamtaro-** No. When I looked in his eyes, I felt… something wrong, something… about this place. I felt a chill just slithering down my neck, filling me with iciness, and maybe, a thought of something I can't describe.

Hamtaro left the room to see if he can see his friend Oxnard, as he walked through the hallway, he felt something was going to happen for what happen next was inevitable.

**_--2 DAYS LATER—_**

Hamtaro wakes up as he gasps for air, he shakes like he never shook before and as he start to come to his sense, he looks around and see darkness all around and a silent that he never heard before. Hamtaro tries to get up, but when he gets up on his foot, his legs feels a pain that he never felt before, a pain that made his fall flat on the ground. Hamtaro can't seem to remember anything, his name, where is he is and what happened, but as he looks around once more, he knew, something horrible just happened.

**(Until Next Chatper)**


End file.
